prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
April 10, 2019 NXT results
The April 10, 2019 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Barclays Center in Brooklyn, New York on April 5, 2019. Summary After being called a “loser” by Aliyah & Vanessa Borne last week, Candice LeRae stopped at nothing to make sure that Aliyah was staring at the lights at the conclusion of their one-on-one showdown tonight. LeRae's path to victory was almost derailed by Borne when The Vision distracted her, enabling Aliyah to take control of the action. After several failed pin attempts, however, the boujee Superstar grew frustrated and slapped LeRae. That proved to be a mistake, as the blatant show of disrespect seemed to reignite LeRae's competitive fire. LeRae hit back with a series of high-impact moves before flattening Aliyah with a quebrada to claim a victory that was not only personally gratifying, but elevating for LeRae as she looks to reassert herself in the crowded NXT Women's division. Danny Burch was determined to make up for teammate Oney Lorcan's loss to Jaxson Ryker on last week's NXT, and it showed. The British Superstar raced out the gate with a high-octane attack, plastering The Forgotten Sons’ heavy hitter with one bomb after another. Burch even felled the monstrous brawler with a missile dropkick, at which point Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake entered the ring to try to slow Burch's momentum. Only, Burch hadn't forgotten about them. He threw Cutler out of the ring and sidestepped a charging Blake. Lorcan, who was seconding Burch, then finished the job, crossbody-blocking Blake onto the floor in a collision that left both Superstars in a heap. The fiery series of events cleared the ring of Cutler & Blake, but it also gave Ryker a chance to recover. Moments after Burch returned his attention to the match, Ryker thrashed him with the Widowmaker. After that, the three-count was academic. Lorcan tried to save Burch from a post-match onslaught by Ryker but instead suffered a beatdown by all three Forgotten Sons for his troubles. Safe to say that Burch & Lorcan won't soon forget this run-in with The Savages of NXT. Following their early eliminations from the Dusty Rhodes Tag Team Classic, The Street Profits and Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel were both hunting for an all-important win on the first NXT after WrestleMania Week. Aichner & Barthel dictated the pace early, using quick tags and explosive double-team maneuvers to wear down Montez Ford. The duo scored a thrilling near fall after a rapid-fire exchange that saw Aichner drill Montez Ford with a brainbuster, Barthel torpedo Angelo Dawkins with a tope suicide and Aichner splash King Tez with a double-springboard moonsault. The action only dialed up from there. Aichner & Barthel went for a powerbomb/European uppercut combo, but Ford evaded Barthel's strike and The Curse of Greatness cut Aichner in half with a spear. The Sultans of Swag then hit the clincher, with Dawkins lifting Barthel onto his shoulders and Ford soaring off the top rope with an incredible blockbuster to seal the victory and put The Street Profits back on a winning track. Results ; ; *Candice LeRae defeated Aliyah (w/ Vanessa Borne) (4:09) *Jaxson Ryker (w/ Steve Cutler & Wesley Blake) defeated Danny Burch (w/ Oney Lorcan) (3:08) *Street Profits (Angelo Dawkins & Montez Ford) deafeated Fabian Aichner & Marcel Barthel Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 4-10-19 NXT 1.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 2.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 3.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 4.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 5.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 6.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 7.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 8.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 9.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 10.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 11.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 12.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 13.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 14.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 15.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 16.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 17.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 18.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 19.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 20.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 21.jpg 4-10-19 NXT 22.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * NXT #347 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #347 at WWE.com * NXT #347 on WWE Network Category:2019 television events